Talk:It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie
PG? I never noticed this before, but why is the DVD rated PG? -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : I'm not sure fully but quickly skannig through a summary ( not our one) it seems that their are a few little bits were some people might not want their young kids to see it e.g. Rizzo is eaten alive... -- Joe (talk) 17:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Rachel Bitterman's "husband"??? The description of the film on this page says Bitterman inherited the bank from her husband. Mr. Bitterman is never described as her husband in the film, where is this information from? --Gribbaziggy 02:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :It was presumably an assumption. The status of "Mr. Bitterman" is never defined within the film itself, as far as I can recall. Feel free to rephrase! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. I rephrased it, but I'm thinking maybe now the sentence uses the name "Bitterman" too many times now. I'll see what I can do... --Gribbaziggy 20:49, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Christopher Klatman Christopher Klatman (composer) does have an official site that could be added. I noticed there was no work on that page. The same with Mark Watters. What do you think? --Gribbaziggy 01:42, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Mmmm. I guess I have to expand on these. Sorry. --Gribbaziggy 21:09, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Citation re: Jerry Nelson There's a Trivia note that says that Jerry Nelson was ill during the filming of this movie. I'd like to get a source on that; otherwise, it could just be fan speculation. It's possible that Nelson just didn't want to go, or that he didn't want to work with somebody else, or that he had a dentist's appointment. If we're going to give intimate backstage detail, then we need a source. -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :I recall someone on TP having "inside" word about this, but my memory is fuzzy on it and Delphi is impossible to search. We can probably remove that info. — Scott (talk) 04:07, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, Brad just added a good source on it to the Jerry Nelson page. We can bring that to this article too. -- Danny (talk) 06:07, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Speaking Lines This article mentione that Rowlf has his first full speaking line since Jim Henson's death, and that Janice had her first lines since Richard Hunt's death. These aren't actually true. Before this movie, Rowlf had full lines in Muppet Race Mania, The Muppet Show Live, and Go Fishin' music video, and those lines are a lot longer than his brief lines in this movie. It is also said that Rowlf was silent in Muppets from Space, but he made a sort of groaning sound in that movie. Meanwhile, Janice previously had some lines in Muppet Racemania. I think these pieces of info should be changed, but what does everybody else think? --Minor muppetz 05:24, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :I say a groaning sound isn't a line. I also think that it's fair to say that a TV-movie "counts" in a way that a video game doesn't. -- Danny (talk) 00:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::That seems reasonable, but I think that big lines in a live show at a fan convnetion and a behind-the-scenes special for a music video should count. --Minor muppetz 01:49, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :::Sure, if you want to add that, go for it. -- Danny (talk) 02:52, 22 November 2006 (UTC)